carnival_rowfandomcom-20200223-history
Constable Cuppins
Cuppins is the Constable of the Constabulary No. 6 precinct in The Burgue. Biography Season one A ship wrecked off the coast of the Burgue. Vignette Stonemoss is the sole survivor. She was rescued off the shore and taken to the precinct, where she is questioned by Constable Cuppins and Sergeant Dombey. She boarded the Deliverance near Anoun. Off the coast. She doesn’t know who she is contracted to, but she knows it was two years’ work for the passage. Constable Cuppins heads over the Spurnroses to inform Ezra Spurnrose that his sailing ship the Deliverance crashed near the shore. Ezra is taken down to the precinct, where he admits to having tied up a considerable amount of his family’s fortune in this enterprise. He was approached to fund the purchase and refurbishment of the Deliverance as a passenger vessel in return for a share of the profits earned in bringing over fae folks. As for Vignette, she is indentured to Ezra for the price of passage. 50 guilders. It is up to Ezra to either sell that contract to someone else or keep her as a domestic.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes Constable Cuppins spots Vignette flying, though she manages to escape his view. Later, at the Constabulary, Constable Berwick tells Cuppins and Dombey a story of him helping a man he believed to be a Burguish man, only for him to learn that he was really helping a half-blood. Vignette enlists in Tourmaline’s help to steal the flag from the center of the constabulary. Tourmaline provides a distraction, claiming she was robbed, though Cuppins doesn't seem to care. She proceeds to attacks him with her purse to gain everyone’s attention while Vignette flies up and grabs the flag. She’s spotted, forcing Vignette to flee upstairs with the flag in search of an escape.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling Constable Cuppins approaches Runyan Millworthy after another one of his street theater performances. He asks to see Runyan’s permit and papers for his Kobolds. Cuppins takes Runyan and his Kobolds to the constabulary as all fae are required to have papers, meaning they’ll have to be sent back to their native lands if they don't have any. Runyan argues that they’re not fae, but his pets. Cuppins heads in the back to check the statute on Kobolds within the Burgue.Season 1, Episode 05: Grieve No More Tourmaline suspects Vignette was arrested and heads down to the constabulary, where her suspicions are confirmed. If they’re lucky, Vignette will only have to pay a fine. If not, she’ll be sent back to Tirnanoc. Constable Cuppins tells Tourmaline that he’ll release Vignette if she comes back tomorrow with 50 guilders. Cuppins, Berwick, and Dombey discuss Philo being a half-blood and how that makes the rest of the force look bad. They’re all going to be dragged through the mud for not catching onto him sooner. Dombey refuses to allow his reputation undone and plots with Berwick and Cuppins on how to best deal with Philo. Dombey wants to kill him before he can ever see trial.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *The World to Come References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Humans Category:Males